1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge fixing structure for a refrigerator, and in particular to an improved door hinge fixing structure for a refrigerator which is capable of enabling an easier assembling and disassembling operation between a refrigerator main body and a refrigerator door without using a predetermined device (tool) for assembling or disassembling the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional refrigerator, a freezing chamber door 1a and a refrigerating chamber door 1b of a door 1 are engaged with a main boding 2 by a top mounting method using a door hinge structure which is mounted on an upper and lower portions of the refrigerator, respectively.
In addition, when fabricating the refrigerator, the door 1 and the main body 2 are individually fabricated, and then the same are assembled. At this time, the door 1 is rotatably engaged with the main body 2 using a door hinge 3.
Recently, a large size refrigerator attracts big attentions from the consumer. Therefore, the side-by-side type two-door refrigerator, in which two doors 4 are opened and closed with respect to the hinged portions of the main body, is widely used.
Hereinafter, the above-described side-by-side type two-door refrigerator is called a two-door type refrigerator.
The door hinge structure of the two-door type refrigerator will be explained with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4.
First, a pin 5a is protrudely formed on an upper surface of a 90.degree. curved lower hinge 5 and is inserted into a pin insertion hole 4b formed in a lower surface of the door 4, and an engaging hole 5b, into which a bolt 8 of a lower hinge engaging hole 6a formed in a lower portion of the main body 6 is inserted, is formed in a vertical portion of the lower hinge 5.
In addition, a pin 9a, which is inserted into a pin insertion hole 4b formed in one side of an upper portion of the door 4, is protrudely formed in an upper hinge 9 having a portion curved at a predetermined angle, and a plurality of engaging holes 9b are formed in another side of the door 4, so that the main body 6 and the upper hinge 9 are engaged using the bolts 8 inserted into the upper hinge engaging holes 6b and the engaging holes 9b.
The assembling procedure of the thusly constituted two-door type refrigerator will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The engaging holes 5b formed in the lower hinge 5 and the lower hinge engaging holes 6a formed in the main body 6 are aligned and engaged using an engaging member such as a bolt 8, thus fixing the lower hinge 5 to the refrigerator main body 6.
The pin 5a formed on the upper surface of the lower hinge 5 fixed to the lower portion of the main body 6 is inserted into the pin insertion hole 4b, so that the lower portion of the door 4 is assembled to the lower hinge 5.
The pin 9a formed in a lower surface of the upper hinge 9 is inserted into the pin insertion hole 4a formed on the surface of the door 4, and the engaging hole 9b formed in another end portion of the upper hinge 9 and the hinge engaging hole 6b formed on the upper surface of the refrigerator main body 6 are aligned.
The engaging holes 9b of the upper hinge 9 and the engaging holes 6b of the main body 6 are engaged using the bolts 8, so that the upper hinge 9 is fixed to the refrigerator main body 5, and the door 4 is engaged with the refrigerator main body 6, thus finishing the assembling procedure.
When disassembling the refrigerator door 4 from the refrigerator main body 6, the above-described procedures are reversely proceeded.
Since the two-type refrigerator is bulky and heavy, when moving the same, the door is disassembled from the main body. At the installation site, the door is assembled to the main body.
However, in the above-described door hinge structure for the conventional two-door type refrigerator, since the doors and the refrigerator are engaged using the engaging member, a predetermined device (tool) is needed for assembling or disassembling the same, so that the fabrication process is complicated, and thus much time is required, and the fabrication cost is increased.